Coming out
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Parfois, on a simplement envie de crier au monde ce que l'on est, même si celui-ci ne veut pas l'entendre. Et peut-être que malgré tout ça, l'amour finit toujours par se trouver... OS


**_Coming out_**

Un homme tout de noir vêtu lisait un journal, la Une montrait une grande photo d'un jeune homme se tenant droit et fier malgré les quelques égratignures que l'on pouvait voir sur son visage ainsi que ses vêtements déchirés de-ci de-là.

_«Monsieur Harry Potter a quitté le monde magique tout de suite après avoir avoué sans honte son homosexualité. Rappelons que dans le monde sorcier britannique, l'homosexualité est tolérée mais n'est pas acceptée. Une personne se déclarant ouvertement homosexuelle peut d'ores et déjà abandonner le monde magique puisqu'aucun emploi ne lui sera pourvu. _

_Notre Élu s'est donc condamné lui-même à vivre dans le monde moldu. Mais son annonce est-elle aussi innocente que ça ? Bien évidement, il n'est pas le seul sorcier à avoir avoué son homosexualité, mais cela va bien au-delà de ce que nous avons pu voir jusque-là puisque le Ministre de la Magie venait d'annoncer quelques minutes plus tôt que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est bien de retour. Et si Monsieur Potter avait joué de sa position de force pour changer les lois de notre monde ? _

_Rappelons que la scolarisation à Poudlard est un droit acquis pour tout enfant sorcier et aucune réserve n'est émise même en cas d'homosexuels. Il pourrait donc revenir en septembre prochain pour faire sa dernière année à Poudlard, cependant, il a dit, je cite "A présent, je ne compte pas me cacher une seconde de plus. Je suis homosexuel et puisque ce n'est que vaguement toléré pour ne pas dire complètement désapprouvé dans ce monde, je n'y reviendrais donc pas avant que les lois aient complètement évolué pour ne faire aucune discrimination liée à la sexualité d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière." _

_Suite à cela, Albus Dumbledore a fabriqué un Portoloin, ce qui nous le rappelons est un acte de magie très avancé, avant de le donner à Monsieur Potter qui disparut immédiatement. _

_Si vous voulez retrouver l'interview complète du grand Albus Dumbledore d'une durée trois heures, veuillez vous référer à la page 13 de ce numéro. Avant de partir, Albus Dumbledore a dit, je cite "Harry (Potter) a le droit comme tout à chacun d'avoir une vie qui lui est propre. Je n'ai rien à dire sur ses choix de vie et je dirais même que j'approuve son envie d'indépendance et de liberté. Chaque sorcier et sorcière a le droit de vivre sa vie dans ce monde qu'importe son orientation sexuelle. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de le forcer à être hétérosexuel ou à le forcer de faire semblant de l'être, ce que je refuserais même si j'en avais la possibilité. Un grand avenir attend Monsieur Potter si seulement vous voulez bien faire évoluer les lois du monde sorcier. Il ne tient qu'à vous d'évoluer pour faire revenir Monsieur Potter."_

Severus regardait l'article avec amusement. Cela faisait une semaine que Potter avait avoué être homosexuel et la Une de la Gazette lui était toujours décernée. Lui qui avait toujours caché son homosexualité pour avoir la chance de réaliser son rêve, devenir Maitre des Potions, voyait en Potter une chance de pouvoir enfin être lui, ce qu'on lui avait toujours refusé. Il aurait peut-être enfin l'occasion de faire des rencontres dans le monde sorcier !

\- Tu es un Mangemort, idiot ! s'insulta-t-il à voix haute.

La guerre n'était toujours pas finie et la marque était plus noire que jamais sur son avant-bras, qui voudrait de lui dans le monde sorcier ? Personne outre un autre Mangemort, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était plus vraiment des leurs…

HPSS HPSS

Harry était à Square Grimmaurd, son transfert avait été effectué ce même jour, pas qu'il en avait besoin, il s'était mentalement émancipé depuis son coming out. Personne n'avait plus rien à lui dire, il faisait attention à sa sécurité bien sûr, mais il se sentait étrangement libre. Ne pas avoir à se cacher, ne pas s'inquiéter en reluquant un beau mec qui pouvait passer, c'était plus libérateur qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Bien sûr, Dumbledore n'avait pas totalement approuvé sa décision de quitter Poudlard, surtout que la guerre était loin d'être terminée et qu'il restait une cible de choix. Mais il comprenait et l'acceptait malgré tout. Pas qu'il ait le choix de toute manière, Harry allait être majeur dans trois semaines et il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il souhaitait sans que personne n'ait quoi que ce soit à lui dire. Avouer son homosexualité avait été la seule chose qu'Harry avait minutieusement préparée, et Hermione n'y était pas pour rien. Même si elle aussi désapprouvait son retrait de Poudlard, elle avait tout de même avoué à contrecœur que cela pouvait faire évolué le monde sorcier.

Il n'avait pas fallu attendre bien longtemps à Harry pour avoir envie de sortir. Il avait demandé aux seules personnes de confiance qu'il connaissait pour préparer un mauvais coup, Fred et George. Ils lui avaient fait de faux papiers moldus pour prouver sa majorité, ils avaient également aidé Harry a perfectionné ses glamours et bien sûr, lui avaient fournis plusieurs adresses d'un bar gay ainsi que des préservatifs. Le mini cours qu'Harry a dû subir pour l'apprentissage de la mise en place d'un préservatif sur une banane est un évènement qu'il n'oubliera certainement jamais de toute sa longue vie de sorcier, et les jumeaux ne cesseront certainement pas de lui rappeler ce jour !

Mais il lui fallait bien savoir toutes ses choses pour partir à la chasse à l'homme, il ne savait pas s'il était réellement prêt à passer à l'acte, mais il voulait au moins être lui et ne pas avoir à cacher ses préférences. Il avait donc enfilé ses nouveaux habits et était sorti pour la première fois en homme libre.

Severus était dans son bar habituel, sous couvert de quelques glamours, juste au cas où il rencontrerait un sorcier. Depuis dix longues années qu'il venait ici, ce n'était jamais arrivé, ou il n'en avait jamais eu connaissance.

Son regard vagabondait sur la piste de danse à la recherche d'une proie. Quelques hommes se démarquaient de la foule, il pouvait déjà s'imaginer finir son verre pour aller danser et avec un peu de chance, ne pas finir seul ce soir.

Cependant, un reflet argenté attira son regard sur un homme auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention. En se concentrant pour y regarder de plus près, Severus comprit pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu, un charme pour repousser les regards. Seuls ceux qui voulaient vraiment le regarder le pourraient, autant dire que Severus le voyait clairement. Il pouvait même observer le léger glamour se reflétant sur son visage. C'était ça qui avait attiré son regard, et maintenant, il était plus qu'intrigué. Un sorcier était présent ce soir.

Un sorcier était entré dans un bar gay. Severus était partagé entre fuir et savoir qui était réellement le jeune homme se déhanchant sur la piste de danse comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Le jeune homme leva les bras et Severus put voir un autre glamour à son avant-bras, certainement l'endroit où était son holster à baguette, ce qui était une sage décision. Il devait bien avouer que les glamours étaient bien faits, le jeune homme s'était certainement entraîné pendant plusieurs mois pour que tout soit aussi parfait. Bien sûr, Severus était un espion, il s'était entraîné toute sa vie pour savoir repérer les glamours, même les plus perfectionnés. Ceux du jeune homme n'étaient pas exceptionnels mais tout de même bien au-dessus du niveau d'un sorcier moyen.

Pris par sa curiosité, Severus s'était levé pour rejoindre ce mystérieux nouvel arrivant. Il tourna autour de lui, faisant de même que quelques autres hommes ayant remarqué le jeune homme. Celui-ci semblait plus s'amuser à danser qu'à flirter, il ne faisait que repousser doucement tout homme allant un peu trop loin dans leurs gestes.

Severus s'approcha discrètement, dansant à une distance raisonnable. Il fallut que la chanson se calme et que le jeune homme ouvre de nouveau les yeux pour qu'il le remarque.

\- Puis-je t'offrir un verre ? En toute amitié, bien sûr…

\- Bien sûr…

Ils avaient été obligés de crier un peu pour se faire entendre mais Severus avait clairement entendu le ton amusé dans la voix du jeune homme. Il se dirigea vers le bar, espérant que ce bel inconnu le suive, et il fut soulagé de voir qu'il était bel et bien derrière lui en arrivant au bar.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Hmmm, je ne sais pas…

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à Severus pour comprendre, le jeune homme n'était pas habitué au bar, peut-être même que c'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans un bar.

\- Je peux te conseiller, si tu veux… Pas d'allergie ?

Après avoir donné son accord, Severus demanda une Pina Colada, quelque chose de doux et à l'alcool léger. Alors que le jeune homme regardait avec attention le barman préparer sa boisson, Severus observait le sorcier. Ses glamours étaient au final très bien faits, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à discerner le vrai visage du sorcier, il se concentra donc sur le reste de son corps. Une peau légèrement hâlée avec quelques discrètes cicatrices, elle avait l'air douce et Severus avait envie de l'embrasser. Il était légèrement plus petit que lui, mais dans la moyenne tout de même, il était fin mais n'avait aucunement l'air fragile. Bien au contraire, il semblait pouvoir se défendre au moindre geste, et Severus adorait ça.

\- Je m'appelle Harry, et toi ?

\- Steven !

Severus utilisait ce prénom depuis des années, il en avait tellement l'habitude qu'il se retournait même à l'attente de ce prénom. En regardant le jeune homme remercier le barman tout en prenant sa boisson, il se demanda de quel prénom Harry se rapprochait le plus. Il y avait peu de chance que ce soit le sien, Harry était un prénom très populaire dans le monde moldu, c'était très bien trouvé et s'il ne se retournait pas en entendant ce prénom il pourrait simplement dire qu'il avait l'habitude de l'entendre partout, ce qui était vrai, surtout pour sa génération.

\- C'est la première fois que tu rentres dans un bar ?

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? s'amusa le jeune homme.

\- Un peu, mais on s'habitue vite.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, ne dévoilant rien de spécifique sur l'un comme sur l'autre, confirmant si Severus avait un doute que le jeune homme était bel et bien un sorcier. Les moldus avaient tendance à parler sans filtre, n'ayant nullement peur de ne pas être acceptés, Severus les enviait pour cela. Harry remercia Severus pour le verre et l'invita à danser.

Après plus de trois heures à alterner danse et discussion, Harry partit non sans avoir embrassé l'homme avec lequel il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa soirée.

Plus d'une semaine passa ainsi, Harry revint tous les soirs dans ce même bar, s'y sentant à l'aise, sans compter qu'il y avait cet homme mystérieux qui avait su tout de suite le mettre à l'aise. Et ce soir serait le grand soir, du moins, pour Harry. Il n'en pouvait plus de se masturber en pensant à l'homme, il sentait qu'il serait le bon pour une première fois. Il était plus que nerveux, mais déterminé, en espérant que l'homme veuille bien de lui. Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas de lui ? Il n'y avait aucune raison, c'était Steven qui l'avait approché en premier, il y avait bien sûr une différence d'âge plus ou moins grande, mais cela n'avait jamais inquiété Harry. Il avait toujours été attiré par les hommes un peu plus âgés, il ne s'était jamais senti pleinement compris par ses camarades de classe.

Quand Severus vit Harry passer les portes du bar, il comprit dans le comportement du jeune homme que quelque chose avait changé. Harry avait l'air un peu plus nerveux, il se demanda pendant un bref instant si le jeune homme avait réussi à voir au travers de ses glamours. Mais il comprit une heure plus tard que cela n'avait rien à voir.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut aller dans un endroit… un peu plus tranquille ?

Severus qui s'était privé de baise pendant toute une semaine pour passer toutes ses soirées avec Harry n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois, il avait bien trop envie du jeune homme pour douter une seconde plus, quand bien même celui-ci était un sorcier. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'hôtel deux rues plus loin, il était un habitué.

Il était très clair pour Severus que le jeune homme était un novice, connaissant la théorie mais certainement pas la pratique. Mais Severus n'était pas professeur pour rien, et il découvrit avec amusement que le sexe était certainement la chose qu'il aimait le plus enseigner. Harry apprenait très vite et s'allumait d'un rien, il était demandeur de la moindre attention et n'hésitait pas à donner autant en retour. Puis vint le moment fatidique, Severus avait soigneusement préparé Harry avant de s'allonger sur le lit et de laisser le jeune homme prendre place au-dessus de lui. Si Severus écoutait ses bas instincts, il le prendrait sauvagement toute la nuit, mais Harry avait besoin de douceur et de tendresse, peut-être qu'il pourrait faire ça un autre soir, en espérant que ce ne soit pas le seul.

Harry était nerveux, il avait terriblement peur d'avoir mal mais il voulait également être à la hauteur des attentes de Steven. Celui-ci le comprit sans même qu'il n'ait eu besoin de lui dire, il le rassura et l'aida alors même qu'il s'empalait sur lui.

\- Ne va pas te faire de mal !

Severus n'était pas rassuré de voir Harry descendre sur son sexe progressivement sans même s'arrêter, il avait peur qu'il se fasse mal, mais son cul semblait simplement le laisser passer sans l'arrêter.

\- Je n'ai pas mal. C'est bizarre, mais j'en ai tellement envie…

Une excitation soudaine envahit Harry, il avait soudainement envie de plus, beaucoup plus. Le sexe de Severus lui semblait gros mais aucune douleur n'était présente et un plaisir profond venant plus de l'idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire plutôt que de l'acte en lui-même vint l'envahir complètement. Alors qu'il avait pour la première fois toute la longueur de l'homme en lui, il se releva aussitôt très légèrement avant de retomber, encore et encore, de plus en plus haut et de plus en plus vite. Severus n'avait aucun moyen d'arrêter le jeune homme qui prenait son plaisir sur lui, c'était une vision des plus délectables.

Harry n'en avait plus rien à faire que ce soit lui, il ne voulait que sa queue au plus profond de lui, il était un jouet pour le jeune homme et cela excita encore plus Severus. Celui-ci toucha l'érection d'Harry, redoublant ainsi ses gémissements, aucun d'eux n'allait durer pour cette première fois mais Severus espérait que ça ne serait pas la seule de la soirée. Ils vinrent tous les deux quelques minutes plus tard, et remirent ça de nombreuses fois dans la nuit…

C'est ainsi que se passaient à présent les soirées des deux hommes, ignorant qui était vraiment l'homme avec qui ils couchaient tous les soirs avec passion. Jusqu'au jour où Severus se leva presque en retard pour une réunion de l'Ordre. Il laissa Harry dormir, il n'était que huit heures du matin, il avait laissé un mot pour le prévenir et convenir d'un nouveau rendez-vous devant leur bar habituel le soir même.

Il arriva quinze minutes avant l'heure de la réunion de l'Ordre, il eut ainsi le temps de soigner son apparence, cacher les suçons dans son cou et essayer de cacher un maximum la chemise rouge qu'il portait, celle qu'Harry avait dit adorer sur lui. Il n'avait pas prévu de se lever aussi tard et n'avait donc pas prévu de vêtements de rechange, il était pressé que la réunion se termine pour enfin pouvoir aller prendre une douche et dormir un peu plus avant de recommencer ce soir avec Harry.

\- Harry, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Severus se retourna à ses mots, Harry Potter entra au Square Grimmaurd pile à l'heure, ce qui inquiétait Molly Weasley était la déchirure de son t-shirt au niveau de son flanc droit. Un t-shirt bleu foncé, avec l'exacte même déchirure que celle qu'il avait faite la veille sur le t-shirt de son Harry alors qu'il le rattrapait après avoir trébuché sur une pierre en allant à l'hôtel.

Son Harry était Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Ronald Weasley vint lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et Severus sut avant même de voir le regard du jeune homme se poser sur lui que tout son monde allait basculer. Harry Potter tourna le regard vers lui, regardant ce que son meilleur ami lui avait dit, Severus Snape portait une chemise de couleur, une grande première ! Mais tout comme lui, Harry fit le lien entre sa chemise et celle de Steven.

Les deux hommes ne parlèrent pas beaucoup pendant la réunion de l'Ordre, préférant se regarder plus ou moins discrètement et penser à tout ce que cela impliquait entre eux.

\- Harry !

La voix de Dumbledore sortit le jeune homme de ses pensées, il n'avait absolument rien écouté et le vieil homme en était conscient.

\- J'imagine que ta décision de ne pas revenir dans le monde magique tant que les lois n'ont pas changé est toujours d'actualité ?

\- Bien sûr, je ne reviendrais pas en septembre à Poudlard.

\- Ils changeront peut-être des lois d'ici Septembre… répondit Remus Lupin avec hésitation.

\- Aucune chance, répondit Harry avec certitude.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce qu'ils pensent certainement que je vais revenir malgré tout. En septembre, quand ils verront que je suis sérieux, ils commenceront à y réfléchir.

\- Harry a raison, malheureusement. Il ne faut rien attendre avant la fin de l'année, au plus tôt !

La réunion continua, sur les attaques menées par Voldemort, et tout autre sujet politique. Mais Harry et Severus étaient toujours perdus dans leur pensée. Quand la réunion se termina, Severus partit rapidement et Severus remonta dans sa chambre. Tous deux avaient besoin d'être seuls.

HPSS HPSS

Le soir même, Severus était accoudé au bar, regardant la piste de danse mais surtout, la porte. Il avait longuement hésité à venir, mais à présent, il se demandait si Harry Potter viendrait. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que son Harry pourrait être Harry Potter, quand bien même celui-ci avait dit à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il était gay. Étrangement, cela posa bien moins de problèmes à Severus que cela aurait dû, il avait couché avec l'un de ses élèves, il avait 16 ans, il serait majeur demain, certes, mais tout de même. Et surtout, c'était Harry Potter !

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Harry, maintenant qu'il savait qui il était réellement, Severus pouvait voir par-dessus les glamours, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir ? Le jeune homme regarda dans la pièce et son regard s'accrocha au sien, il se dirigea immédiatement vers lui et un poids qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir s'enleva des épaules de Severus.

\- Puis-je t'offrir un verre ?

Severus sourit d'amusement et de soulagement, peut-être auraient-ils une chance de tout recommencer depuis le début…

Le soleil réveilla doucement Severus, il entourait un corps chaud de ses bras, il pouvait voir la marque sur son bras et de nombreuses cicatrices sur leurs deux corps. Ils avaient enlevé leurs glamours après être revenus à l'hôtel, et ils avaient fait l'amour en étant eux. Harry avait déjoué tous ses arguments, ceux auxquels lui-même ne voulait pas croire, il avait simplement besoin de se rassurer. Mais il avait aussi le droit d'être heureux, il en était presque convaincu.

Il embrassa tendrement l'épaule d'Harry, juste à côté d'une marque de morsure qu'il avait lui-même laissé. Le jeune homme bougea légèrement, son réveil était imminent. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait près d'Harry, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient conscience de qui était réellement l'autre personne, et ils étaient d'accord avec ça. Quand Harry tourna la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser, Severus se dit qu'il pourrait bien vivre ainsi toute une vie.

\- Si tu es partant pour un autre round, je ne dis pas non…

\- Je suis déjà en train de bander contre ton cul insupportable morveux.

\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit… répondit Harry faussement innocent.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, c'est ton anniversaire alors je ne peux rien refuser…

La suite se passa sous les rires et les gémissements d'Harry. C'était certainement le meilleur anniversaire de toute sa vie.

**_Fin_**

**_07/10/2019_**


End file.
